


Football Practice

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is forced to tryout for football, but meets a cute redhead while on the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Practice

"Foot ball tryouts after school on the field" the voice over the intercom said in it’s usual scratchy static sound.

Fuck this shit, Mickey thought to himself, no fucking way he wanted to join any sports teams, but his fucking guidance counselor was forcing him to try out, in an effort to have him ‘turn a new leaf.’ For fuck’s sake, he skips a couple classes and gets in a few fights and suddenly he was a ‘troubled soul’ in need of extra-fucking-curricular activities in order to socialize him.

It didn’t help that Terry had beaten the living shit out of him when the school called. “What the fuck did you do now!” He had yelled as he pistol whipped him. 

Mickey avoided everyone’s surprised glances as he entered the locker room. He looked away from the muscled jocks as he changed into his ‘sports wear’ his baggy sweatpants and tank top. As he walked out one freshman caught his eye. He had bright red hair and was scrawnier than the other losers here. As the students walked onto the field, Mickey made an effort to keep his distance from the other kids, as if subconsciously disassociating from the group.

Coach Ridley walked up and down the line they had formed looking them all up and down, judging them like a fucking God or some shit. Mickey glared at him as he scrutinized him from head to toe. The red head was standing down the line grinning like an idiot hopping from one foot to another, in attempt to either warm up or imitate a jack rabbit.

Coach Ridley counted them out, “odds… shirts, evens… skins.” Mickey was thankfully a shirt he didn’t need these assholes seeing his pale chest, or the purple bruises on him compliments of Terry. The red head was a skin, and he swiftly took off his shirt, showing his lean muscled body. He was tiny but Mickey could see the wiry muscles and abs that the baggy shirt was hiding.

"So we’re gonna start off no pads, no helmets just you all and the ball." Coach Ridley said.

One of the kids beside Mickey raised his hand, “but won’t we get hurt.”

The coach laughed, “If you’re afraid to get a little bruised or cut up you can leave my field right now, cowards are losers.” 

The kid looked scared, even Mickey was a little hesitant, he knew he could take any of the assholes here in a fight but if he got tackled my more than.one of them at a time, it would hurt like a bitch!

The coach chose positions for everyone. Mickey was linebacker for the shirts. The ginger was quarterback for the skins. Mickey did not like playing sports but he hated getting pushed around, in his house either you won the fight or…you were dead…often literally. This is why Mickey could not afford to be tackled, he may not have been competitive, but he was proud, and it was his pride that tackled six students in the first quarter.

In the beginning of the second quarter, Mickey was beginning to feel his muscles ache. The skins team was four yard from the touchdown line and the ginger quarterback had the ball. He faked a toss, then tucked the ball neatly under his arm and ran. Mickey was on him within seconds, this kid was fast, but Mickey had a lot of practice chasing down punks like him. Mickey grabbed him at the waist and forced him down. He could feel the kids muscles under his hands and smell the sweat of his chest. Mickey jumped up quickly, feeling a tingling sensation in his pants. He ignored and suppressed the urges his body was screaming at him as he gazed down at the kid. 

The redhead looked at him smiling the same stupid grin, but this time Mickey nearly smiled back. He stood up and reached his hand toward Mickey, “Ian” he said.

Mickey slapped his hand away biting his lip, “Mickey,” he said with a shrug.

"Nice to meet you."


End file.
